La princesse et ses princes
by Blackfox33
Summary: Frustré de sa défaite face aux jumeaux, Satan impose à Méphisto de retrouver sa fille disparue. Mais apparemment la décision du seigneur des enfers, n'est pas au gout de ses deux autres frères...
1. Chapter 1

_"Salut tout le monde, enfin de retour sur le site pour de nouvelles fanfics... (Blackfox33)_

_-Enfin de retour et tes autres fanfics? Tes lecteurs attendent tout le temps la suite de... (Akagamie)_

_-Ah toi sa va j'étais malade, bon comme vous l'avez compris Akagamie..._

_-C'est moi!_

_-Merci on sait. Donc Akagamie et moi, nous nous connaissons et... (Blackfox33)_

_-Bon pour pas perdre de lecteurs dés le début je résume, on a fait une fic sur Ao no exorcist toutes les deux, bonne lecture à tous. (Akagamie)_

_-Ouais c'est sa Akagamie fous toi de moi. Pensez à nous écrire des reviews."_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'avocat du diable.

Il avait été convoqué par le haut seigneur, l'enveloppe rouge sanglante faisait tâche sur son bureau en chêne clair. Pourtant, l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses mains était maculée de terre. L'homme leva les yeux vers un autre aux cheveux verts, celui-ci innocemment léchait avec entrain une confiserie deux fois plus grosse que sa bouche. Poussant un soupire, l'homme jeta nonchalamment son haut de forme sur un porte-manteau, mais le rata. Écarquillant les yeux, l'homme aux cheveux verts cessa de lécher sa sucette, jamais son frère n'avait raté un lancé. Tirant sa chaise derrière l'immense bureau, l'homme s'assit et posa sa tête dans sa main comme s'il était fatigué. La lettre était humide par endroit, attrapant un coupe–papier, l'homme sentit sa longue mèche retomber sur son visage, il ne la chassa pas ce qui étonna encore Amonaimon. Celui-ci n'avait pas son frère dans cet état depuis … au moins un siècle.

« Pourquoi est-elle couverte de terre, mon frère ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix très lente.

-C'est la faute de Rin, dès qu'il m'a vu, il a voulu se battre contre moi, répondit Amo en gémissant. »

Voyant que l'autre crispait son poing dans lequel se trouvait le coupe-papier qui rougissait à vue d'œil, le roi de la terre se recula instinctivement, mais comme si de rien n'était son interlocuteur ouvrit la lettre. Rangeant l'instrument coupant, l'homme lança à Amo que s'il s'ennuyait tellement, il n'avait cas réparer le conseil des humains, au lieu de détruire son académie si chère à son cœur. Haussant les épaules le démon aux cheveux verts lui répondit qu'il s'en moquait de sa stupide académie et que même, ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais sourire, que c'était de sa faute s'il y avait de plus en plus d'exorcistes, des ennemis de son peuple. Les pupilles de l'homme se rétrécirent à ces mots, comment avait-il pu dire « son peuple » ? Il avait été déchu par son propre père, alors que le roi de la terre aurait pu témoigner pour lui, son calme apparent était seulement trahi par la lourde chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Il déplia la lettre et dégluti lorsqu'il lut les premiers mots :

« _Au Roi du feu,_ »

Il poursuivit sa lecture en se rendant compte que se n'était qu'une liste de démons et autres créatures infernales qui ont répondu présent à l'appel de Satan. Quand ses yeux atteignirent le bas de la page, il se crispa :

« _Vos frères, Roi de l'eau et de l'air, Léviathan et Aéres seront égal… _»

Il déchira la lettre sans en lire la fin et pour aller dans le même sens Amo laissa échapper un malheureux :

« Aniki, tu sais que je voulais t'aider, mais… »

Se fut la goutte de trop, son bureau volait encore quand il saisit Amo à la gorge, la pièce sentait le souffre. Suffocant, Amo se débattait, mais la poigne de l'autre était trop puissante, utilisant son pouvoir sur la terre Amo se fondit dans la pierre. Sa queue fouettant l'air, l'homme au haut de forme, frôla le mur avec son poing et une énorme explosion retentit, au même moment le roi de la terre fut expulsé de sa cachette. Balayant ses cheveux verts devant ses yeux, le démon vit devant lui une image qu'il aurait préféré oublier : son frère entouré par les flammes bleues de son père avait autour de lui une aura rouge sanglante. Ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés, hormis son antenne, n'était qu'un amas de pique où transperçait deux cornes en spirales. Un sourire démoniaque naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque que la poussière du plâtre du mur voltigeait dans la pièce. Sous l'imminence du danger, Amo se redressa et couru vers la fenêtre, dépassant son frère qui commençait un compte à rebours. Au drei, il était au milieu de la pièce au zwei, il atteignit la fenêtre, mais au einer le roi de la terre essayait d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui semblait grippée.

*Enfoiré de roi du feu*

Une énorme explosion retentit dans l'académie, qui heureusement pour les élèves, était vide. Le roi de la terre vola jusque dans le réfectoire, se recouvrant de son élément comme une armure, il ressortit du bâtiment et fut accueillit par un déluge de feu. Puis une forme flamboyante sortie du bureau du directeur, celle-ci invoqua un dragon de feu, mais cette attaque se heurta à un mur formé par Amo. Sa protection se craquela, mais tient bon quand il sentit que le dragon n'était plus, le roi de la terre recouvrit ses bras d'argile sèche et en agrémenta les extrémités de céramique tranchante. Lorsqu'il sentit son frère proche du mur, le démon aux cheveux verts abaissa son mur, chargea son aîné et lorsqu'il en fut à proximité il lui trancha le torse. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le sang ne se mette à goutter sur le sol et que l'autre démon baisse la tête vers sa blessure. Il posa ses mains dessus, qui se couvrirent rapidement de sang et il regarda son frère :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Et il s'effondra sur les épaules d'Amo, troublé ce dernier relâcha son pouvoir et ne bougea plus durant quelques secondes, puis il prononça doucement un :

« Aniki. »

Mais n'obtient aucune réaction de la part de ce dernier.

Il enfonça un ongle pointu dans les côtes de son frère, qui ne bougea pas. Le démon aux cheveux verts allongea doucement le roi du feu au sol. Il enleva de haut de l'uniforme de son frère qui s'était déchiré durant le combat, se faisant il mit à jour quatre plaies parallèles qui barraient le torse de son aîné. Il resta figé quelques minutes devant les muscles finement ciselés de son frère à la peau pâle. Il frôla de la pulpe des doigts pour en apprécier la douceur. Amo se concentra de nouveau sur les blessures dont suintai un liquide rouge. Le démon n'avait rien pour le soigner ou accélérer sa régénération. Il se rappela que certains humains enduisaient leurs blessures de salive pour faciliter la cicatrisation. Le démon aux cheveux verts se pencha sur le torse de son frère inconscient et lécha consciencieusement les plaies. Lorsqu'il finissait la dernière qui passait près du cœur, il sentit sous sa langue un battement lent et régulier. Cela le troubla et il quitta les blessures dont l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée et remonta vers le cou de son frère en suivant l'artère du bout de la langue. Il remonta vers l'oreille en posant sa bouche cette fois. Le démon sentait la vibration de la pulpe de ses lèvres en harmonie avec le pouls tranquille de l'autre démon. Ayant atteint le lobe, il se releva et observa le visage apaisé de son frère. Amo ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement les cheveux du démon inconscient et son regard fut attiré par ses lèvres rouges. Il se pencha sur celle-ci et les siennes frôlèrent celle inerte du roi du feu. Ne sentant aucune réaction chez ce dernier, le roi de la Terre appuya un peu plus fort sa bouche sur celle de son frère. Le démon aux cheveux verts tenta de faire passer sa langue entre les lèvres de l'autre roi, mais il senti les muscle de celui-ci se crisper et comprenant que le directeur de l'académie allait se réveiller, Amo préféra se fondre dans son élément et disparaitre. Quelques secondes après, l'homme aux cheveux bleus ouvrit les yeux, se redressant, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Elle avait un gout de terre et de sang. Le directeur s'étira et une brise printanière le fit frissonner. Se frottant les bras, celui-ci constata qu'il était torse nu, il pesta lorsqu'il vit son costume blanc déchiré jonchant le sol de l'académie… qui avait besoin d'être reconstruite. Lorsqu'il vit l'énorme trou dans le mur du réfectoire, le directeur senti une goutte de sueur dégouliner dans son cou.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lâché avec autant de puissance. Cela remonte à …fit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux. »

Soudain il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une cloche résonner dans le lointain, regardant l'heure sur le cadran sous … le trou du mur de son bureau. Le roi du feu serra les dents : il aimait la ponctualité et il allait être en retard. Soupirant l'homme aux cheveux bleus fit un grand bond et atterrit dans son bureau. Rapidement il fouilla du regard la pièce et trouva son portable sous les décombres de son bureau. Par chance son mobile fonctionnait toujours, passant un coup de fil à une société de rénovation afin qu'elle répare l'académie dans les plus brefs délais. Raccrochant le démon se rapprocha d'un miroir où il vit quatre traits rouges fins, lui barrer le torse, il les frôla du bout des doigts. Grimaçant, l'homme se regarda dans le miroir et en soupirant derechef, il claqua des doigts.

Après que son nuage rose ai disparu, le démon se vit dans un smoking entièrement noir, sa chemise bleue nuit était refermée à son col par une cravate violine, une goutte de la même couleur que sa chemise luisait sur sa cravate. Satisfait de son apparence et de sa coupe de cheveux, le démon fit apparaitre portail démoniaque. S'entourant de son aura rouge, il s'immergea lentement, puis se prépara mentalement à entrer dans le rôle qu'il aimait tenir autant devant les humains que devant les démons. Ces derniers l'appellent entre eux : Méphisto l'avocat du diable.


	2. Le tribunal

_« Hey les gens on est de retour! Enfin moi (Blackfox) je suis là pour nos lecteurs. Akagamie m'a lâchement abandonné pour partir en vacances et moi je passe mon bac :-s. »_

_Bref alors pitites indications pour les lecteurs : les rois élémentaires ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux du manga (Méphisto est le roi du feu, Amo le roi de la terre, Aéres le roi de l'air et Léviathan le roi de l'eau). Par flemmardise aiguë des auteurs, Amaimon pourrait de temps à autre être surnommé Amo._

_« Bon si on a encore des lecteurs qui veulent encore nous suivre..._

_-Quoi tu les as encore fais fuir? (Akagamie)_

_-Non, pas encore. (Se retourne vers les lecteurs) Le chapitre deux vous tend les bras, n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews, à nous suivre et à nous ajouter dans vos favoris.»_

Chapitre 2 : Le tribunal.

Méphisto sortit lentement du portail, avant de se diriger vers un gardien aux allures de gargouille, celui-ci scruta le prince de feu, puis le laissa passer. Depuis sa défaite face aux jumeaux, Satan avait doublé la garde. Faisant fi de cela, Méphi entra dans la salle du tribunal et s'installa à la barre des accusés en attendant que la cour se rassemble. Taillée à même la roche, la salle ressemblait à un cirque de l'antiquité romaine, dont les gradins commencèrent à se remplir dans un chaos d'ailes, de griffes, d'yeux, de poils…Au fur et à mesure que les tribunes se noircissaient de démons, une atmosphère composée de souffre, de décomposition et autres effluves corporelles démoniaques, s'installa.

En face de la barre des accusés, se trouvait une estrade pyramidale en marbre, à son sommet se tenait un gigantesque trône d'obsidienne veiné de rubis rouge sanglant. Disposés sur les marches qui menaient au trône, se trouvait quatre coussins de couleurs différentes. Le démon aux cheveux bleus s'en désintéressa, lorsqu'un croisement entre un crapaud, un triton et un humain, se leva et déroula un rouleau de parchemin entre ses doigts en forme de ventouses, puis il prit la parole d'une voix étrangement aiguë :

« Moi, Orliak, troisième vassal de sa majesté Satan, dirigera cette assemblée. Ici présents la cour, ainsi que les témoins et accusateurs, Aéres et Léviathan, fils de son horreur satanique Satan… »

Étrangement, le roi du feu fut attiré par le coussin rouge :

_Jadis s'y juchait sa reine, enfin celle qu'on lui avait attribué. Malheureusement sa convoitise du pouvoir l'avait poussé à s'attaquer aux autres reines, elles aussi animées par cette soif de pouvoir. Afin d'endiguer leurs furies, le seigneur des démons les avaient fusionné en un seul et unique corps, au grand désarroi des princes élémentaires._

Revenant au présent, Méphisto entendit le démon-chancelier parler des absents.

« Nous ne pouvons que regretter l'absence de notre chère princesse Hikari… »

Hikari… Hikari… cette jeune femme lui revint à l'esprit tant elle restait auprès de son père, le suivant comme son ombre. Contrairement aux reines qui la composent, la jeune femme était calme et réservée, tandis que ses domaines de prédictions se trouvaient être le maniement des armes et la magie.

Lorsque des guerres fratricides se déclenchèrent, Satan décida d'y envoyer la princesse des ténèbres et découvrit qu'elle était un puissant atout. Alors qu'il se remémorait ces souvenirs, d'autres se manifestèrent : le sceau, les moires, la trahison, la tempête...

Un grondement dans le tribunal le tira de sa rêverie, levant un œil las vers son père, Méphisto l'entendit demander :

« Prends-tu conscience de tes actes mon fils?

-Mais oui, je sais ce que j'ai fait, grogna-t-il en laissant filer ses pensées. »

_La jeune femme lui faisait face, une épée noire veinée d'ambre entre les mains. Derrière elle se trouvait deux corps au sol : Léviathan et Aéres. Pendant l'un des temps morts du combat où les deux adversaires se toisèrent, le roi du feu la détailla._

_Les coups que lui et ses frères lui avaient flanqué, avaient déchiré sa tenue de combat laissant apparaître sa peau dorée découverte largement. Les yeux du démon aux cheveux bleus vagabondèrent sur la chair dévoilée et mit à penser que sa sœur possédait des formes voluptueuses._

_Derrière lui, se trouvait Amo trop jeune pour se battre, ainsi que son père. Ce combat « amical » entre les princes et la pupille devait déterminer, lequel d'entre les princes mériterait de se marier à la jeune femme, sauf si elle battait les trois princes en compétition. Atteignant les cinq cents ans, la jeune femme accédait à la majorité et elle ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes au grand désarroi de ses professeurs : les succubes._

« Ce n'est pas que c'est un peu ton procès Méphisto, mais presque.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Fit-il en soupirant. J'irai la chercher, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

-Mais passe à la maison de temps à autre, fit son père.

-Comme si je voulais venir ici, rétorqua sèchement Méphisto. »

Faisant apparaître un portail, le roi du feu quitta le tribunal et atterrit dans son académie. Montant quatre à quatre les marches, le directeur partit se jucher au sommet du bâtiment. Prenant une grande inspiration, Méphi s'assit en tailleur, puis expirant lentement il étendit ses sens démoniaques à la recherche d'Hikari.

Reviews?


End file.
